h a n a m a c h i
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: "Every step I took... I took in order to see you again..." After being accused of a crime she didn't commit, Sakura is forced into a life of bloodshed, prostitution, and most surprisingly- romance. Welcome to Hanamachi.. the Flower Town. UPDATES SOON!
1. Chapter One: Nuisance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of its characters. All original characters belong to me.

Notes: Main pairings are Sasuke/Sakura/Sai and Sakura/OC.

The story is under Mature because most of the events take place in a brothel-like geisha house, and sexual content and mature language will ensue.

* * *

Every step I took…

I took in order to see you again…

"**Why…?"**

Every breath I took…

I took in order to breathe in the same air you breathe…

"**To protect you…"**

Every life I took…

I took in order to give you back the time you lost…

H A N A M A C H I

_[ f l o w e r / t o w n]_

* * *

"What?"

"I believe you heard me, Sai. You have your orders."

Sai's mouth dropped open with disbelief. The elderly man who sat before him dispatched his order with a straight face.

"_Kill the girl. She's becoming a nuisance to my plans."_

Sai stared blankly into Danzo's eyes, forcing himself to believe the man was kidding. His visible eye was like a cold, black button.

"Sir, that order is ludicrous."

Danzo closed his eyes in frustration.

"Ludicrous or not, she has become a problem. You're good at cleaning up messes, aren't you? Then take out the trash," Danzo said frostily, the last sentence receiving the most malice. Sai shuddered and stood up from his crouching position. Danzo watched as the pale boy bowed his head and turned towards the exit with immediate haste.

"Sai… I have faith in your abilities."

"…"

"This mission should be nothing to you. You've done several before…"

"… Yes sir…"

The stoic artist grasped the doorknob before being halted by Danzo's words once more.

"Remember what I said: Emotions breed hatred, and hatred breeds war. Do not let your heart cloud your goals, and abandon those so called feelings."

Sai glanced over his shoulder at his superior and sighed sadly.

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama."

* * *

"Why…?"

The pink-haired kunoichi, once fearless and strong, now stood scared and trembling.

"To protect you…"

There was a soft squishing sound, then the splatter of liquid on the ground. Sai pulled the small chokuto out of her, staring straight into her eyes as he did. Sakura fell to her knees and put her hand over the gaping wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. She reached out to him with no avail. She gasped before falling over on her face.

"S-Sai…"

He couldn't will himself to look back at her. Sai faced the shrouded figures before him and bowed with respect.

"You promised that you'd take her far from this place… keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mine: your freedom in exchange for her safety."

"Of course, sir. I always keep my promises…"

The figure smirked and glanced at Sakura's crumpled figure in the tall grass.

"… but may I ask, what's her crime?"

Sai's eyes were looked cold, but held some warmth to them as he whispered her transgression.

"She loved him,"

Another figure appeared beside the other and frowned, shaking its head.

"Tsk… and such a beautiful girl too. Well, I won't ask anymore. I got this place set up for her somewhere in the Land of Lightning. You don't gotta worry 'bout her bein' found anytime soon!"

"… Good."

A guttural groan caused Sai to cringe. The figure sighed and sauntered lazily over to Sakura's side, putting a hand on her head and closing her eyes.

"Sleep little kunoichi, you have a long journey ahead of you."

* * *

_One month ago…_

_The sound of children's laughter and running water was the only sound Sakura had been hearing for a long time. Picking up a basket full of medicinal herbs and roots, Sakura watched as the small group of children ran into the water, splashing and kicking._

"_This is nice… I can really get used to this."_

_It had been three years since she had felt true peace. The lands are still plagued with constant bloodshed and war, leaving children orphaned or dead. Sakura had her own mission: to end the senseless bloodshed and take in as many of the children that orphaned by the war. Tsunade, who still lay in a coma, had entrusted her with that duty before being fully incapacitated._

"_Keep them safe…"_

_Tsunade never specified who "they" were, but she naturally assumed she meant the keys to the future of Konohagakure, the children. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when three children came running up to her._

"_Sakura-neechan, Sakura-neechan! Are these herbs too?"_

_A small girl with twin braids held up a cluster of yarrow._

"_Yes Megumi, those are good for countering poisons. Good job."_

_A boy with dark blonde hair shouted loudly, "How 'bout this one, Sakura-chan?!" Sakura nodded and took the licorice roots from his hands. _

"_Looks like you have your hands full, Sakura. Want some help there?"_

_Sakura looked up and smiled a pearly white smile at Sai. The pale boy always seemed to know where she was, and appeared right out the blue whenever she needed him. After the children dispersed and collapsed beneath the blossoming sakura trees, Sai and Sakura took a stroll alongside the riverbank. He grasped her hand suddenly, causing her to flush profoundly and lower her eyes. Sai smiled a true smile, tightening his hold on her. They stopped and sat on the grass, watching the majestic waterfall before them. Sakura played idly with a blade of grass, unbeknownst to the fact that Sai was earnestly watching her._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Hm…?"_

"_Did you… did you give any thought to what I said before…?"_

"… _What are talking—"_

"_I told you that I had feelings for you when we were returning from the mission."_

_Her hand stopped for a second before she plucked the blade out of the ground, tossing it aside. She didn't dare meet his intense gaze. Sai sighed softly and put his hand on top of hers._

"_I just want to know if you thought about it… I don't need an answer… yet."_

_Sakura gave him a fleeting look before staring up at the sky, watching as the sakura blossoms fell down slowly like a shower of pink rain. Three weeks had passed since the day his trembling hands grabbed her own. Three weeks since the words "I love you" came out of his mouth and plagued her mind. Three weeks since she mended his wounds and pondered on how to reply to his kind gestures. Her emotionally-inept partner had always been a mystery to her, even more so after his confession. He had betrayed her countless times, yet all of a sudden he announced his undying devotion to her and her cause. Sai, whose real identity would remain unknown, loved her more than she loved herself._

"_Sai… give me some more time… I-I have thought about it… I just… I just don't what to say!"_

_She choked out the last part, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. The fact that the man that looked so similar to her lost love had told her such a poignant thing made her angry at herself for not being able to answer. Sai jumped to her aid, trying to catch the drops before they fell._

"_Shh… don't cry. I don't want to see you in pain anymore. If I am the one causing you pain, I rather die than allow it to continue… just forget I ever said anythi—"_

_Instantly silenced by an abrupt kiss on the lips, Sai closed his eyes and pulled her into an embrace- something he hadn't done before. His hands went to her hair, fisting her silky strands and pushing her softly into him. He took in her scent, the taste of her lips, her tongue, her skin, everything. Sakura moaned almost painfully before opening her eyes and backing out of his embrace, placing her head against his chest. His heart sounded as if it were trying to burst out of his chest. Sai panted with confusion and confliction flickering in his smoldering onyx eyes. Wasn't she upset with him? Wasn't she confused too?_

"_Saku—"_

"_Don't speak… you don't have to. I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry for making you feel this way… I'm so selfish._

_Sakura closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest. _

"_Give me more time… and I'll give you a proper answer…"_

_Sakura whispered softly and wiped her tears on his jacket before standing up._

Time, however, is not on her side.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Lost In Time**

"_**Where am I?"**_

_**Sakura glanced around frantically, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.**_

"_**All I can tell ya' sweet is that you ain't in Konoha no more, and you ain't nowhere near the Land of Fire… oh, and Toto won't be comin' home!"**_

_**The dirty-faced man laughed loudly before taking another swig of ale. The more refined one looked up at her and sighed.**_

"_**Don't worry Miss, you'll be safe… for the time being."**_

"_**As if being completely naked, surrounded by two strange men, smack dab in the middle of nowhere makes me feel safe!" Sakura grunted under her breath.**_

* * *

Criticism is approved! Now comment this b****!


	2. Chapter Two: Lost in Time

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of its characters. All original characters belong to me.

* * *

"_Why…?"_

_The pink-haired kunoichi, once fearless and strong, now stood scared and trembling._

"_To protect you…"_

_There was a soft squishing sound, then the splatter of liquid on the ground. Sai pulled the small chokuto out of her, staring straight into her eyes as he did. Sakura fell to her knees and put her hand over the gaping wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. She reached out to him with no avail. She gasped before falling over on her face._

"_S-Sai…"_

_He couldn't will himself to look back at her. Sai faced the shrouded figures before him and bowed with respect._

"_You promised that you'd take her far from this place… keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mine: your freedom in exchange for her safety."_

"_Of course, sir. I always keep my promises…"_

_The figure smirked and glanced at Sakura's crumpled figure in the tall grass._

"… _but may I ask, what's her crime?"_

_Sai's eyes were looked cold, but held some warmth to them as he whispered her transgression._

"_She loved him,"_

_Another figure appeared beside the other and frowned, shaking its head._

"_Tsk… and such a beautiful girl too. Well, I won't ask anymore. I got this place set up for her somewhere in the Land of Lightning. You don't gotta worry 'bout her bein' found anytime soon!"_

"… _Good."_

_A guttural groan caused Sai to cringe. The figure sighed and sauntered lazily over to Sakura's side, putting a hand on her head and closing her eyes._

"_Sleep little kunoichi, you have a long journey ahead of you."_

* * *

"Urgh…"

A soft moan was the only sound other than that of a small fire crackling and rain hitting the rooftop of the small, ruddy shack. Two men, one poking the fire and the other drinking from a large bottle, sat closest to the miniscule flame.

"Damn, it's cold!"

"Hn… you should wear heavier clothes. It is a very long way to the city."

The drunkard laughed and took another gulp of the bitter-looking liquid.

"Humph, you think I don't know that? We gotta travel with this dumb broad for three days, so I wasn't gonna pack a whole bunch of shit on top of carryin' her fat ass for that long!"

He offered the bottle to his companion, who kindly refused it.

"Akasui, perhaps you should stop drinking for a bit…"

"Come on Jizai, lighten up and drink a little! Good ale and a feisty wench could go a long way, my friend!"

Jizai put a finger to his lips and pointed in the direction of the figure on the floor. Akasui glanced over and sighed angrily, slamming his empty hand on the ground.

"Wake up, you dumb bitch!"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably and moaned again, her hand instinctively clutching her stomach before rolling over.

"Ah… oh… what--?

She sat up, the sheet that covered her body falling lazily around her. Jizai looked away and poked the fire again, trying to keep the room warm. Akasui sneered and held the bottle up to his lips.

"So Sleepin' Beauty awakes, eh? How fares you?"

Sakura's eyes opened quickly, taking in the surroundings. The small shack was homely and dusty, even her body was covered in fine particles of soot. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced angrily in Akasui's direction.

"Fine thank you… now who the hell are you?"

"That's rude to ask, especially in your position…" Jizai muttered, refusing to look at her. Sakura squinted at him.

"My position," she looked down at herself and gasped.

"Where am I?!"

Sakura glanced around frantically, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.

"All I can tell ya' sweet is that you ain't in Konoha no more, and you ain't nowhere near the Land of Fire… oh, and Toto won't be comin' home!"

The dirty-faced man laughed loudly before taking another swig of ale. Jizai stared at her and sighed.

"Don't worry Miss; you'll be safe… for the time being."

"As if being completely naked, surrounded by two strange men, smack dab in the middle of nowhere makes me feel safe!" Sakura grunted under her breath. She attempted to stand up, but fell back down suddenly. A sharp and searing pain shot through her body and everything had grown hazy in her line of sight.

"Ooh… what's this—"

Sakura collapsed, causing Akasui to laugh and Jizai to sigh again. He stood up went to her side, touching her burning forehead.

"Sleep well, and when you wake we'll tell you everything…"

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

"_Sai? Where are you? Gosh, it's rude to keep a lady waiting you know!"_

_Sakura crossed her arms, pouting as she did. After a few minutes however, her angry façade reverted to an impatient one. She shuddered violently and rubbed her arms, looking around in the morning mist._

"_You call a lady out here in the middle of the morning… you're late but you don't even warn me… what is Kakashi teaching you, geez?!"_

"_I'm sorry, were you waiting long?"_

_Sakura gasped loudly and jumped in fear. The figure in mist held his hands up defensively, chuckling._

"_Sorry Sakura, something… came up suddenly… I was going to tell you not to come, but this is important…"_

"_Oh really, huh? I was about to leave you know, but I felt bad so I decided to stay. I'm tired, Sai! Our last mission really took its toll on me!"_

_Sai bowed apologetically and sighed "Forgive me" before approaching her. Sakura turned away from him with fake anger, crossing her arms again. A sharp intake of air was all that was heard next. Sai grabbed her hand and pulled her fiercely into his arms, his mouth landing tightly on hers. Sakura's eyes widened before she relaxed into his squeeze._

"… _S-Sai? Are you feeling alright?"_

"_No, I'm not… I'm utterly distressed and displeased…"_

_Sakura looked up at him in confusion. His facial expression had changed from sincere and kind to stern and cold. She put a soft hand on his cheek, tilting his head towards hers._

"_Why is that? Is it because… of me?"_

_Sai closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slowly._

"_No, no… not you… something else."_

"_Then what is it? Tell me why you seem so… different."_

"_Different?"_

_Sai pushed her hand away and looked in her eyes, his look becoming less cold and more concerned. Sakura turned away from him and took a few paces forward._

"_You seem… perturbed by something… what's wrong? You said you had something important to say to me but what? With that sudden kiss—"_

"_You didn't like it?"_

_Sakura blushed and clasped her hands behind her back before spinning to face him._

"_N-No, that's not it! It's just… weird. You called me out so early to kiss me?"_

"_I felt like seeing you. Is that so odd?"_

"_When it's concerning you, everything seems odd!"_

_After an awkward silence, the pair laughed—something they hadn't done together in what felt like ages. Sai watched her admiringly, taking in the sight of her chest moving up and down, her soft laughter and brilliant smile—he hoped she wouldn't lose it in the days to come. The war had taken its toll on everyone, including Sakura. After that fateful day at the Kage's Summit, Sakura had changed dramatically. Sai bitterly remembered the look on her face when Sasuke appeared before her, fully ready to kill her. She was inches away from death, his blade right between her eyes, when he said, "I guess I still can't abandon these feelings… so on a whim, I'll let you live." What he meant by "those feelings," Sai didn't exactly know but he thought that maybe he meant the feeling of friendship—only to find that what he truly meant was his former feelings for Sakura. He had given Sakura two answers to her confession before he left the village: that he HAD loved her and that he would continue to refuse her. Sakura proclaimed shortly after that that she would live for the creation of the future rather than attempting to heal their broken past. She refused to openly admit her heart's feelings for three years… that was, until he had confessed. It was the day they had returned from a reconnaissance mission. Both were so heavily injured and Sai had confessed in a slightly drug-induced haze. After losing so much blood during their retreat, Sai was dying slowly and painfully by her side. She coaxed him and tried to heal him with tears in her eyes. She had showed compassion and caring eyes to him, and he was thankful for the fact that she had taught him how to live. After secretly betraying Root, Sai decided that he would keep up an act so that he could stay close to his friends. Now that act would come to an end._

"_Sakura… there's something else I need to say…"_

"_What is it, Sai-kun?"_

_He bit his lip at the sound of the honorific rolling off her tongue. She said it so easily, and he almost felt as if she had been using it with his name the whole time. He closed his eyes and put one hand into his cropped jacket, grasping the content hidden inside. Sakura cocked her head to the side, confused._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Within seconds, he had her back in an almost loving embrace. As the scent of blood wafted into the air, Sai felt her tears hit his shoulders._

"… _Why?"_

"_To protect you… I would even kill you…"_

_He shrugged her off and pulled the concealed sword out of her stomach, a grimace apparent on his face. Sakura's vision became clouded as her knees buckled beneath her. Two figures approached calmly, as if the scene seemed normal to them. All sounds became muffled as her body grew heavy. Sai's eyes were cold and disconcerting. Had he betrayed her again?_

'_Sai… I won't forgive you, I never will…'_

_He closed his eyes again, as if he had heard her thoughts._

"_Sai…"_

_She stretched her arms out, trying to hold on to one of his legs. She muttered a soft curse, groaned, and stopped her futile attempt to halt him. And then… it was dark._

"Sai… Sai… SAI!"

Sakura eyes opened up suddenly, sweat pouring down her face. She glanced around, attempting to find her bearings once more.

"The sky… is moving…?"

"No, idiot, you're moving…"

Sakura looked to her left, only to find Akasui sitting beside her. She gasped and sat up, looking around. They were in a moving horse-drawn cart, heading in a direction unknown to her. Jizai sat on the horse, too busy steering to look back at her. Sakura felt her head then she quickly patted her clothing. She was drenched in sweat, and the outfit she was wearing was clean, albeit the light red stains in the center were still there. She parted the open shirt timidly, not wanting to further expose herself to the strange men. Her stomach was bandaged well and she was clean. Clean…

"Excuse me, but which one of you freaks took off my clothes?!"

Jizai glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"So you're alright, I take it? Don't worry; there wasn't much to look at."

Sakura scoffed disbelievingly. Not only were these men strange, but they were rude too!

"Can one of you explain what's going on? Where am I, who are you, and where are we going? In fact, why am I with you in the first place?!"

"We were hired by your friend to 'kidnap' you." Jizai said in a nonchalant manner. Sakura blinked, confused. Akasui laughed and held up a bottle.

"Drink up, you'll need the energy if you want to hear the story!"

Sakura looked at him and grimaced before snatching the bottle and drinking the unsavory liquid. Her eyes bulged before she spat it out in his face, tossing the bottle out of the moving cart. Akasui jumped after it and wailed.

"You dumb broad! What the hell is wrong wit' you?! That was… the last bottle!"

"It's gross! Note to self: don't take strange water from strange people!"

Jizai smirked and hit the reins a bit harder, forcing the horse to move faster.

"That's no water, it is alcohol. I guess you aren't a good drinker? In any case, looks like you've truly woken up from your fever. It's been two days since you collapsed again. I thought we'd have to find a doctor…"

"I was asleep for three days? Wait—before you say anything else, explain _this_."

"Like my buddy said girly, we were paid to take you away from your village. Guy said you were gonna' get killed for something and told us to abduct you and protect you until we find a good place for you to stay safe. The name's Akasui—"

"Funny name, it suits your drinking preference!"

"Bitch… Jizai, can't this thing go any faster?! I wanna get to the city and drop Pinky off where I won't see her again!"

Jizai stayed silent, refusing to enter the argument. Sakura grunted before punching Akasui in the chest, knocking him straight out of the back of the cart and out of sight. They pulled the cart over and Jizai got out to look for him—but he tied up Sakura before he left. Sakura was surprised that he apprehended her so quickly. He moved in an instant, appearing behind her without a sound and pulling out a tachi blade.

"Don't move. Make any sudden movement and I'll kill you."

Strange enough, she didn't move. She couldn't move. The malice in his voice was enough to stop her. After he dragged Akasui back, Jizai laid his companion down and sighed.

"I heard you were strong, girl, but that was a little more than I bargained for. Good thing that the place we're going to will stop you from doing that again. Until we get there, you'll stay like that unless you start to behave like a proper lady again."

"Ji-chan, you're looking very pretty today! Come give daddy a big smoooo—"

Jizai stuck the scabbard of his sword into Akasui's mouth, stopping him from making what would have been a big mistake. Sakura stifled a giggle before looking out of the back of the cabin. It was all forest, with a small winding path behind them. No mountains, nothing that looked familiar to her at all.

"Where are we? Please, at least tell me that much…"

Jizai looked up at her and closed his eyes, thinking of how to put his words as not to startle her.

"We're in the Land of Lightning… I don't know how else to put it except for 'You're not home anymore,' or something that Akasui would say…"

Sakura's mouth dropped and her eyes were as big as the wheels of the wagon they sat in.

"Land of Lightning…"

As Jizai took the reins and started on their journey once more, Sakura watched as the trees began to vanish and the coastline took their place. The tall grass, the high sun, the glittering seas—this definitely was not the Land of Fire.

* * *

'_I pray that I did the right thing… Sakura…_'

Sai's thoughts echoed throughout his mind. Lying on his bed, surrounded by countless paintings, Sai felt a wave of unease as he thought about the kunoichi.

"She's strong, she can handle herself… soon she'll see why I had to do this to her."

The numerous paintings were haunting him. They were all of Sakura, all in different hues and sizes. She had become his obsession during the three years she had turned emotionless. Her expression in each portrait was the same. Her eyes were sad, cold, unhappy, and _dead_.

"I trust Jizai… I know he can get the job done. Akasui, I'm not so sure of… but I'm sure Jizai will transport her somewhere safe."

Sai's turmoil was interrupted by a loud knock on the door to his apartment. He jumped up and swallowed, uncertain of what to do. The look of guilt and horror on his face was even more apparent when he opened the door and saw who was there.

"Yo Sai, what's up?!"

"… Naruto-kun."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Welcome to Hanamachi**

"_**So this is the new girl?"**_

_**Sakura bowed stiffly, staring only at her feet. The old woman in the elaborate kimono looked her over and scoffed.**_

"_**Look at me girl,"**_

_**She hit her cane against the floor, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. She looked up hesitatingly.**_

"_**I will refer to you as Girl from this day forward. Nobody here has a name unless they are making me money and making my house proud! When I call you, you will come. You will not be late. You will not be tired. You will not be hungry. You will come, with no complaints. You will clean the floors, make the food, and sew the clothing. You will sleep at three-fifteen in the morning, fifteen minutes before to clean yourself, and you will wake at seven-fifteen promptly to begin work again. Understand?"**_

_**Sakura blinked, unable to say a word. The young woman beside the elderly one looked at her with look of disgust on her face.**_

"_**I said, do you UNDERSTAND?!"**_

"_**Y-Yes ma'am, I understand."**_

_**Sakura suddenly found herself on the floor, her cheek searing with hot pain. The cane had came out of nowhere and struck her against her face. As her mouth began to bleed, the old woman frowned at her and stomped her cane on the ground once more.**_

"_**Good. Also, you will not refer to me as 'ma'am'; you will call me Madame Oki. Now stand up wipe that mess off of your face. While you are working here, you will look appropriate for your position. Get changed and report to the Servant's Quarters when you are."**_

_**Sakura nodded fast, standing up and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. As Madame Oki walked off with her personal attendants beside her, the other woman smirked at Sakura before following.**_

"_**Welcome to Hanamachi, little one."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Comments are welcome; now press that button, dang nab bit!


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to Hanamachi

Read, enjoy, and please comment everyone!

* * *

Sai blinked and stepped aside, letting the rambunctious blonde saunter through his doorway.

"Y-You are back already?"

"Heh, the mission was way too easy, as always! Where's Sakura? I thought she'd be here--"

"Why would you think that?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sai. The black haired boy looked at his feet with uncertainty, not wanting to make eye contact. He had been too abrupt with his reply, his voice shrill and shaky.

"Dude, what's with the voice? You sounded like a scared little girl!"

"… Sorry…"

"… I guess it's alright… but anyways, where is she? You made a move on her yet?"

Sai shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Naruto laughed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll take it as a no. Man oh man; I remember when I tried to ask her out! She looked at me, smiled, and said 'Fuck off, I'm busy.' Damn, she is a cruel mother!"

Sai smirked but it quickly wore off. The blonde was completely unaware that her presence was completely gone. It was as if she were erased, gone from their world forever. In order to protect her… she would have to disappear. Another knock on the wooden panel of the doorway made Sai wonder how many uninvited guests would appear in his home at such a crucial time.

"Sorry for not coming sooner, Naruto left me to the mercy of 'Lord Danzo" and I had to explain why our employer was going to detract several thousand yen because of… personal injuries."

Kakashi glared at Naruto from the doorway, causing the latter to laugh uncomfortably. Naruto coughed and put his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Yo, the fucker deserved more than a kicked ass and some bruised balls! He led us in circles for days on end! You don't know what it's like to have ramen withdrawal!"

After a short silence, the group broke out into laughter. Sai smiled softly to himself, all the while frowning in his head. Sakura probably wasn't laughing now. Nor would she ever. Not after what he did to her, not after he forcibly banished her from their lives. No longer would she see these halcyon days.

* * *

The cabin was silent except for the thumping of the wheels beneath the cart and the infrequent snores of the drunkard lying dead asleep next to a barrel. Sakura sat dumbfounded on the floor, her mouth open and her eyes blank.

"Land of Lightning… I'm a hostage… in the Land of Lightning…"

"… You are not a hostage; rather you are a product being transported to the Land of Lightning."

"… I'm a product?"

"Virtually, you are a product we bought--"

"HE SOLD ME TO YOU?!"

"…"

Jizai closed his eyes, his mouth shut tautly. Sakura gave him a fierce look before staring back at the opening in the back of the covered cabin.

"… So… why'd you guys buy me? Am I supposed to be your… slave… or something?"

"No."

"So why?! Why else would you purposely buy a human being?!"

"… We didn't _purposely_ buy you. We were forced to, just as you are now being forced to come with us."

Sakura scoffed and glared at Jizai's back, trying to see if he was lying. Akasui sat up suddenly and gave her a lazy stare.

"Your little boyfriend said that 'In exchange for your freedom, you must promise to take something with you before you leave.' We didn't know that it was a stupid little girl."

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief. Sai had not only tricked her, but tricked these "innocent" men as well. She closed her eyes and slumped over.

"… Sorry—wait a minute. Your freedom? What do you mean by that?"

"We were being held in Konohagakure for separate crimes- Akasui, a merchant, ripped off several customers by selling them high-priced 'jewels' that turned out to be cubic zirconium; I had defended an elderly woman from what looked like a thief but was actually her nephew… so I was wrongly imprisoned," Jizai said slowly so that Sakura could take it in. "Sai knew that out crimes weren't so severe and came to our cells to bargain with us."

"Yeah, the little weirdo knew everything about us! He picked us to be your escorts because we 'fit the descriptions of someone worthy to protect someone,' though I didn't get what he meant… I'm just a lowly merchant who just happens to meet Jizai, the mysterious swordsman, from time to time! We just crossed paths a few times, you know—"

"Akasui, you talk too much. In any case, we were chosen to escort you out of the village and protect you until we bring you to a safe destination."

Sakura looked up at them with sad eyes.

"Safe destination? Where would that be? The only safe place I really know is home…"

Akasui and Jizai looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Akasui kneeled in front of her and untied her.

"H-Hey Pinky… lighten up! Look, it's the ocean!"

Sakura gasped suddenly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Akasui jumped to his feet, scrambling around her.

"W-What did I say?! Did I say something bad?!"

"T-There's n-n-no ocean w-where I live!" Sakura grabbed Akasui's sleeve and sobbed into it. Jizai smirked at Akasui's red face before looking back at the road.

"We're here. Welcome to the most popular city in the Land of Lightning, Hanamachi."

Sakura blew her nose on the drunkard's shirt before looking out of the window.

"Hana… machi… the Flower Town? Doesn't look very floral…"

Akasui laughed loudly and sat beside her.

"Ain't no flowers 'round here, sweetie! The only flowers that blossom here are the ones that bloom at night, if you know what I mean!" Akasui's eyebrows went up and down suggestively. Sakura grimaced and looked back out of the window. The town was bustling with merchants, traders, busy mothers, working fathers, laughing children, and grisly thugs. The alleyways were filled with scruffy people, sitting in their own muck and filth. A small child looked up at Sakura with inquisitive eyes. Sakura smiled at her, but the child looked away quickly, much to her dismay.

"What's with the alleys?"

Jizai sighed and hit the reigns harder. Akasui grabbed a grimy bottle off the floor and popped the cork.

"The sewer rats? Scums, orphans, yakuza, all of them smell like sewer drains and sit in the alleyways. Only place they're accepted…"

Sakura sat down and rubbed her sore wrists, not wanting to look out the window and back at the busy city. It would only serve to upset her.

"I don't believe that that's the only place they can be. Everyone can have a better life than that if they try!"

"Believe me Pinky, they tried and failed. Ain't no one in that alley can do better than that unless they sell their organs, belongings, or their bodies… you'll see that later on…"

"You're so mean! How can you even say that?!"

"It's the way of this world, Miss Sakura. This little city is a completely different place from what you lived in. Konoha is a heaven on earth compared to Hanamachi Town. Ah—we're here. This is the place where you'll be staying, Miss Sakura."

Sakura jumped to her feet and looked out the window, expecting a dirty shack or a filthy alley. Much to her surprise, what stood outside the cabin walls was actually a large and extravagant mansion. It was almost as if the muck and rubbish around it didn't exist. The large paper lanterns hanging in the windows, the elaborate design of the building, the cleanliness, everything surprised her. Within her few minutes in the city, Sakura found herself going from hating every inch to loving it so much more. Yet, it could never replace her home. Sakura glanced at Jizai with uncertain eyes.

"Will I be the only one living here?"

"Heh, want to live the lavish life by yourself?"

"N-No!"

"Miss Sakura, you will not be by yourself, rest assured. And you won't be really living here; you'll be working here. You've been employed temporarily as a maid."

"W-What?!"

"You are one of a staff of many. This is the famed Hanamachi Okiya, it is a privilege to merely breathe the air around this place."

Sakura looked out of the little window and stared at the large red mansion.

"An okiya… a geisha house? So is this the place where the geisha live?!"

"Nice way to state the obvious, Pinky…"

"Yes, among other people. It functions as an inn, as well as other facilities."

Jizai hopped off the horse with a grunt before opening the cabin door. Akasui headed for the back of the cabin and threw a small suitcase her way. Startled, Sakura caught it before giving it to Jizai.

"It's yours. I bought some… things… for you while you were unconscious. Your friend didn't pack your belongings, so Akasui was nice enough to buy you—"

"H-Hey! I didn't do it because I wanted too, I-I did it because I had to!"

Jizai shrugged and walked to the large golden double doors of the mansion, ringing a bell on the side. Sakura opened it and picked up the items inside.

"White haori, red hakama… what am I, a miko? A pink nagajuban… what's with all the formal clothing?!"

"S-Shut up and be grateful!" Akasui flipped her off before grabbing a bottle of bitter alcohol and throwing it back. Sakura stuck a tongue out and smiled before turning back to her new clothes. A simple white dress, black shorts, and a large quantity of undergarments were at the bottom, along with a pair of tabi socks and sandals. Akasui looked back at her and scratched his head.

"Your little boyfriend gave me some stuff… I was gonna keep it an' sell 'em but…"

"Give it to me!"

Sakura jumped on his back and wrestled with him a bit before snatching a paper package out of his shirt. Akasui screamed and jumped off the back of the cabin.

"S-She molested me!"

Sakura grinned and dumped the contents of the package on the ground. Her smile slackened and her eyes went blank upon looking at them. Jizai walked back to the cabin to retrieve her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura ran her fingers over the elaborate jewelry. Two beautifully hand-crafted hairpins, as well as a locket and a diary with a painting on the front, were the object of her sudden affection. Jizai saw the nostalgic look on her face and smiled to himself, understanding her completely.

"Jizai-san, Oki-okasan is looking for you…"

"I see. Miss Sakura, we have to go inside."

Sakura nodded slowly and put the items back in the envelope, sliding them into her shirt. She closed the suitcase and threw it at Akasui.

"Hey! What am I supposed to—"

"Carry it."

"O-Okay… bitch…"

Sakura walked slowly through the front doors and took a sharp intake of breath. The "mansion" she saw on the outside was actually just a gateway. Beyond the large, extravagant gate was a large garden foyer. A pond was in the center, flowers and bamboo surrounding it. Four large mansions stood in each corner of the large, open space. The closest one, labeled "North – Hana Manor," stood tall and menacing to her. A group of women strode gracefully towards her, an old woman in the center.

"So this is the new girl?"

Sakura bowed stiffly, staring only at her feet. The old woman in the elaborate kimono looked her over and scoffed.

"Look at me girl,"

She hit her cane against the floor, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. She looked up hesitatingly.

"I will refer to you as Girl from this day forward. Nobody here has a name unless they are making me money and making my house proud! When I call you, you will come. You will not be late. You will not be tired. You will not be hungry. You will come, with no complaints. You will clean the floors, make the food, and sew the clothing. You will sleep at three-fifteen in the morning, fifteen minutes before to clean yourself, and you will wake at seven-fifteen promptly to begin work again. Understand?"

Sakura blinked, unable to say a word. A young woman beside the elderly one looked at her with look of disgust on her face. Sakura glared at her. She was pretty, but not extraordinarily pretty. Her soft black hair contrasted her bright red eyes. A heart-shaped face and a mole strategically place on her chin only added to her odd look.

"I said, do you UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, I understand."

Sakura suddenly found herself on the ground, her cheek searing with hot pain. The cane had came out of nowhere and struck her against her face. As her mouth began to bleed, the old woman frowned at her and stomped her cane on the ground once more.

"Good. Also, you will not refer to me as 'ma'am,'; you will call me as either Mistress or Madame Oki. Now stand up wipe that mess off of your face. While you are working here, you will look appropriate for your position. Get changed and report to the Servant's Quarters when you are."

Sakura nodded fast, standing up and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. As Madame Oki walked off with her personal attendants beside her, another woman smiled softly at Sakura before following. Sakura tried to smile at the beautiful woman but found herself with a gaping mouth. Unlike the other woman, this one was far more kind and far more beautiful. Long flowing blonde hair, light green eyes, pale skin, and a maidenly glow—Sakura was awestruck. The woman giggled and lifted a hand up to signal her departure.

"Welcome to Hanamachi, little one."

* * *

Comments appreciated!

(Sorry, no preview for the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: Cold, Silver Tears

Another chapter? Sure!

* * *

"This was definitely not what I expected…"

Sakura wiped at her mouth repeatedly, the stinging feeling burning furiously in her cheek. The stiff, wooden cane was as hard as iron.

"Who the hell was that old bat? I should give her a piece of my mind!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pinky." Akasui ran a hand through his dirty red hair and scratched the stubble on his chin. Sakura glanced back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, ya' see… the 'old bat' is actually one of the most influential people in the Land of Lightning," Akasui dug into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Sakura grimaced at the thick scent of tobacco and alcohol exuding from him. 'Should I really listen to the drunkard…?'

"Oki-baachan has a lot of money and a lot of power. This whole courtyard has belonged to her family for generations… these mansions you see, all of them belonged to feudal lords. She's a direct descendant of all of them—some sort of freaky inbreeding thing, you know? She was born and raised as a geisha, treated like a queen, and asserts power like a king. You 'give her a piece of your mind,' and her 'buddies' standin' in the corners will take a piece outta' you…"

Akasui blew the smoke through his nostrils and looked around. Sakura did the same, feeling eyes on her. Men stood in all corners of the mansion, dressed to kill—literally. Some were escorting women (more like guarding them) while others patrolled the courtyard. The holsters on their legs were a signal that they were armed. It wouldn't even be a surprise if they carried concealed blades and poison needles in their sleeves.

"You see… so don't mess with Oki-baachan unless you wanna' get killed…"

"… Whatever. Where did Jizai go?"

"Ah, he probably went to Nan,"

"Nan?"

"The South—South Manor. Do I have to explain everything? We are standin' straight in front of Kita, or North Manor, also called Hana Manor. It's the biggest house, and the most important. Nishi, the West Manor, is also called Hotaru Manor, or the Firefly Manor. It's got the prettiest view of the lake, and the prettiest women! Higashi Manor, or East Manor, is called Kin Manor because it's got a 'gold' room. Last but not least, Nan, South Manor or Amatsumon Manor, is the most lavish of them all. It ain't called the Heaven's Gate for nothing! Free flowing wine, beautiful and classy ladies, lots of gambling, and an all you can eat buffet—I died and went to heaven!"

"So what is the gate that we just walked through called?"

"Hanamon, or Flower Gate. It ain't really important… it's just there for show."

"That's one hell of a show! It's so beautiful; I thought that was the mansion!"

"Man… you kunoichi from the Land of Fire are stupid, aren't 'cha?"

After delivering a swift kick to Akasui's knees, Sakura turned around and stormed off.

"Nan… South… Amatsu, why is it so damn confusing?! Akasui, where the hell am I… supposed… t-to go? Akasui…?"

Much to her dismay, the rowdy redhead was nowhere to be found. The gate where they once stood was closed and blocked by four guards. They stared at her with intimidating glares. Sakura gulped and spun around, confused on where to go.

"I guess I should give myself the tour? This will be fun…"

Sakura strolled through the gardens, taking in the sight of the rare and stunning flowers near the pond. Hanging on a stalk of bent bamboo was an intricately-designed paper lantern, lighting the pathway. She walked on, passing a small shed where a few men were pulling out heavy objects. Sakura peered in the shed, trying to find someone to ask for directions.

"H-Hello? Uh, does anyone know the quickest way to get to Amatsumon?"

"Of course—ugh! I'd help ya'—urgh—If I could! I just needa' get this generator out of the tool shed!"

Sakura smiled to herself and dusted off her hands.

"I think I can be of some help here!"

The dust-covered men looked up and laughed, obviously not knowing who they were dealing with.

"Look hun, if you wanna' make some money, go sell yourself _indoors_. We ain't payin' you for moving this… not as if a puny broad like you could!"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah?!"

After several minutes, the men stood dumbfounded as the "puny broad" pulled out the large, decrepit hunk of metal.

"I may not know how to turn it on, but I got it out for you, so there!"

"T-Thank you…?"

Sakura dusted herself off, patted herself on the shoulder, and then walked away triumphantly. It was minutes later that Sakura realized that she hadn't received proper compensation—the reward of directions.

"Damn… I'm lost… again."

Spying a bench, Sakura decided to take a rest. It was only until she sat down that she discovered how tired she really was. Her legs were weary, which was uncommon for a kunoichi of her standard. Ninja like her would never get tired so easily. It would be considered a sign of weakness.

"E-Excuse me? Are you… lost too?"

"Huh?"

Sakura's dropping eyelids flickered open to see a young girl standing before her. The girl had a lithe frame with dark blue eyes and long brown hair. She looked almost angelic, her soft, white haori flowing gently with the breeze.

"Oh, yes… I am! Yeah, I got separated from my… caretakers; I guess I should call them that."

"I see… in which direction are you headed?"

"Amatsumon… the Heaven's Gate Manor. I'm looking for a man named Jizai."

"J-Jizai?! He's home?"

"Home? Are you friends with him?"

The girl blushed awkwardly and shook her head.

"N-No… in any case, I can take you to Nan if you'd like. I'm headed in that direction as well."

"For what reason, may I ask?"

"Today is my first day here as a maid. I've been employed at the West, but the main Servants' Quarters are based mainly in Amatsu."

"A-Ah, me too!"

"I see! Then we can be friends?"

The girl outstretched a lanky arm in Sakura's direction, smiling softly. Sakura smiled back and accepted the warm gesture, feeling oddly comfortable.

"Sure, my name is Sakura. And your name is…?"

"Kou Nohara."

"What a pretty name… Kou? Like 'to be in love' Kou?"

"N-N-No! Kou, as in 'happiness,' it has nothing to do with love!"

"… I was joking, Kou-san, joking."

After a brief silence, the two laughed and strolled down the winding walkway and headed for Amatsu Manor (which to Sakura's disbelief, was only a few feet away from her bench).

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, the Konoha Eleven were being gathered for a meeting at the Hokage Monument.

"So what is this all about again? Hinata-chan, you've got to know right?" Ino crossed her arms and sighed.

"H-Huh? Oh… no, I don't really know… Neji just said that he had been given orders to get everyone together." Hinata tugged on a loose strand of hair that fell in front of her nose. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Naruto, who had shown up with Sai in tow. Hinata blushed and bowed politely.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Heh, you look, uh… pretty today!"

"Geez, the two of you sound retarded!"

Ino nudged Naruto sharply in the ribcage, causing him to lurch forward and stumble towards Hinata's side. Naruto chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. Sai looked away from the group and up at the mountain top.

'_I wonder… if they'll forgive me."_

The group of ninja soon assembled and stood in wait for the acting sixth Hokage. The jonin appeared within minutes, and then several Anbu surrounding a shrouded figure appeared. The shrouded figure looked up and grimaced at the group.

"I see you've all assembled. Fine, then I will begin the meeting."

Danzo removed his Hokage's hat, holding it at his side. His voice was low and solemn, but held a bit of malice.

"I will make this abrupt. One of Konoha's most trusted ninja, one of your own, has died." Danzo closed his visible eye and listened to the gasps and cries of the ninja around him.

"What?!"

"Who is it?"

"Was it a murder?"

"It was apparently an accident. We do not have most of the details as of yet, but the corpse will be brought in for an autopsy."

Danzo opened his eye slightly and watched Naruto's expression. The blonde's lip quivered slightly and he took a small step backwards.

"W-Where is… Sakura-chan?"

The group fell silent as Naruto's voice wavered in the dense morning air. The fog surrounded the village suddenly grew thicker.

"Sakura-chan… she was on a mission right? Has she… returned?"

"That's right… she's not here—"

"She could be running late! She works overtime at the hospital… maybe she's there and she's working really hard on a patient, I mean you can't run out of surgery for a stupid meeting right—"

"Sakura Haruno was found dead in the mountains early this morning."

Ino felt bile rise in her throat.

"You ARE joking… right? You cannot be serious… I just spoke to her, like, last week…"

Ino laughed mildly, her hands shaking. "This is a really bad joke, right? Look Danzo-san, you got us! Now then, let's be serious—"

"This is a very serious issue."

One of Danzo's attendees spoke sharply, cutting her off. Ino felt tears well up in her eyes. Naruto fell to his knees beside Hinata.

"N-No…"

"Miss Haruno's body was discovered in a river not too far away from the orphanage she was maintaining. The children were all asleep when she was found. The workers inside the orphanage reported that Sakura Haruno had come back from a mission a few days before the incident and had left early in the morning three to four days ago; we do not have an exact date because many of the workers could not remember the day clearly. She never returned and the workers became worried and called the authorities—"

"That doesn't make sense! How could they just wait a few days?! This is all a lie!"

"Naruto-kun, please calm down!" Hinata bent down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He slapped it off, pounding his hand into the ground.

"No, no, no, NO. This isn't fair… this isn't… fair…"

"Danzo, why did you call us together?" Kakashi said loudly from the back of the crowd. Barely anyone had noticed his presence. He hadn't made a sound, as usual. Danzo glared at him and then donned his Hokage cap.

"An investigation into her death has been initiated. I have several jobs for each of you. Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, the three of you has the job of informing her family."

"WHAT?! No, I can't do that! We were like family, like sisters! Please, I cannot—"

"Those are your orders, Ino Yamanaka. It is because of your bonds that I assigned this to you three. Kakashi Hatake, your orders are to sort through Sakura Haruno's belongings and attend to her will."

"Her _will_?" Naruto murmured under her breath, still in denial.

"It was rumored that she left behind a diary with a will contained inside of it. Locate it and bring it to me before you follow its instructions."

"… Yes, sir."

"Hinata Hyuga, your orders are to take care of Miss Haruno's documents, files, and cases at the hospital, as well as to help with restoring order to the orphanage. You worked at the orphanage briefly with Sakura-san, did you not?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"You know the children best; they miss their parents, and now they've lost the only person close enough to a relative. Console them and make sure that the estate is kept in order until the government possesses the land—"

"The government… is taking the land?! That land belongs to Sakura and Tsunade-baachan, you can't just take it!" Naruto stood up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Danzo scoffed and turned away from the group, signaling to his attendees that he would be departing.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the two of them are dead thus the land belongs to the state. That area no longer has a defined owner."

"So what will happen to the orphanage? You want Hinata to make sure it's clean so you can rent it out to some ungrateful son of a bitch?!"

"No, of course not. I want Hinata-san to make sure the children are placed in proper homes. The home is in a state of disrepair. It must be torn down. Sakura Haruno had been defying the daimyo's request that the land be turned into a complex for the residents that lost their housing in Pain's attack."

"You're joking right?! After all this time, you finally care about the people?! Don't you see how much they're suffering right now? Now that Sakura's gone, it's only going to get worse! She was our pride… the most beautiful kunoichi in the Land of Fire… and now that she's gone, all she worked for will be ruined and reduced to a pile of rubble?! You are joking, you are FUCKING JOKING."

"Naruto-san, that's enough." Sai put a hand in front of Naruto's face in an attempt to silence his friend. Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"Y-You loved her, didn't you? Why the hell are you just standing there Sai, do something!"

"Orders are orders."

Sai stared coldly at Naruto, then at Danzo. Danzo glared back, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"The rest of you may dismiss. You've been given your orders."

Danzo waved his hand and strode off, Root operatives surrounding him. Naruto punched the stone floor again, this time causing a bit to crumble.

"This isn't right… Sakura-chan…"

After regaining their composure, the Konoha Eleven set out to fulfill their orders regretfully. Sai watched on helplessly as Naruto and Ino carried out their orders with cold expressions, Sakura's mother weeping loudly with her husband descending down the stairs. Kakashi bowed his head in respect to her family. Sakura's mother pounded his chest, screaming "You promised to protect her, my baby, my baby," over and over again before sliding to the floor. Sai watched him ask her father for permission to search her bedroom and walk slowly up the stairs. The skies, which were grey from the fog, began to cry tears of cold, silver blood. They cursed Sai, the ominous black rain clouds looming over his head, threatening to spill their load. He didn't have to fulfill his order. He didn't really kill Sakura… but to everyone in the village, her presence had dissipated. He looked up at the sky and felt a drop of water hit his cheek.

'_I wonder… are you looking up at the same sky as I am, Sakura-chan? Are you despairing like we are?_'

Sai touched his cheek, wiping away the water that wouldn't cease. Ino, bleary eyed, glanced back at him with a sympathetic look.

"Sai… y-you are crying…"

"Really? I've never really cried before." '_I guess my heart is still frozen solid. I wonder… could you have warmed it like you warmed Sasuke's years ago?'_

And the skies cried on.

* * *

Sad? So am I! NOW REVIEW! No chapter preview though, sorry!


End file.
